Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to elastic exercise devices.
Description of the Related Art
Maintaining good physical fitness and range of motion is difficult for many people. They may be intimidated by gyms and the large bulky exercise equipment usually associated with gyms or they may find it difficult to make the time to travel to the gym for a workout. Some people travel often and despite good fitness habits at home, the stress of travel and the lack of suitable equipment in many hotels can cause people to skip workouts. Still other people may lack the strength to lift some of the heavier workout equipment or a doctor or trainer may recommend only light resistance workouts.
While many devices exist that may fulfil some exercise needs, they are often single task devices suitable for a few select workouts or provide only a few select resistances. They lack greater adjustability and suitability for multiple exercises at multiple resistances.